4696 Akuseru's Wish
by silentdeadlyfox
Summary: This is a spin-off idea from the song "4696  Black's wish ".  Aku finds a white kit named Roku and decides to take him in his life as a best friend...but likes him more, just can't admit the truth.  Rated M for future things to come!
1. A new friend

Hey guys, sorry about not working on my other stories but it's a pain in the ass...any ways, I wanted to create a NEW story!

Oh and the lyric excerpt at the beginning is not my own, it's from a song that I am using to make this story, so yeah.

© Axel & Roxas – Square Enix

~~~~~~Dum dum...~~~~~~

"_One time, at a certain place  
>Two cats: one black, one white<br>Were abandoned on the road  
>We have dreams we want to fulfill<br>They are beyond our reach for now  
>Because we longed for the future<br>Because we despaired in reality  
>You sang comedy<br>You sang tragedy  
>It's an unexpected pairing - It's unfortunate<br>It's pleasant - It's uncomfortable  
>Even so, I...<em>

_Loved you..."_

It was...early spring or just about to turn spring. Of course, the wandering humans were strolling by until when I looked...some thing caught my eye from a fair distance that seemed to glisten a golden color in the morning sun almost like a jewel. My eyes scanned back over, my ebony-black ears perked up erectly as the smaller figure was laying on the ground completely still. I stumbled over the edge of my cardboard box I resided in for several weeks now, and ran toward the figure with a sudden halt as I came to a stop before it.

All I saw was this blond-haired, majestic white-furred cat covered by dirt smudges and what not else this city's dirtiness has to offer, all upon his dirt-white fur body suit.

Oh, before I resume the story, I forgot to mention that beings like us are what many people claim to be as "chibis" in size, with the large cat ears and tail, along with our body covered by a furry suit, not on our hands or feet though, and at least two tattoo-like whiskers stuck to both sides of our cheeks. But we always are mistaken for just stray cats you see everyday. Ahem, anyways...back to the story.

I noticed this and carried him back to my box, noticing no one or thing decided to take it or whatever. So I managed to haul him in the box and I climbed a-top of it, setting us both in. Then an idea came to me and I licked the dirt smudged and wiped them off, seeing he was becoming clean, and not to mention for some reason, his skin...was a lovely shade of tan and pale mixture, which made me even more tempted to continue licking and cleaning him off completely until he fluttered his turquoise orbs that shined much like a gem in the sun...in fact, they were desirably one of the most beautiful pairs of eyes I've ever seen on any one or cat as a matter of fact!

After I looked into his eyes a moment and he woke enough to gather his surroundings, it took him less than a few seconds to shriek and hiss a bit, his tail fluffed as he stared in fear, his back up against the west-end of the box, nearly knocking it over. Oddly, I found his behavior to be adorable but kind of humorous at the same time, leaving me to chuckle to myself, I gave him a soft smile and blinked once slowly to assure him I'm no stranger-danger, luckily he calmed down and took a slow breath in, looking at me cautiously as he neared me with a shaky stance and sniffed my face, and as well as the rest of my body. Just then he sighed of relief, sitting before me and licking himself, being that it's a feline habit for all of us.

"Well, since we're here** together**, might as well start with our names and small introduction, right? I'm Axel... and you?"

"Um..." he seemed to blush and cleared his throat, "I'm Roxas...or as I was called Roxie by some people once before..."

"People? You mean the human people or our people?"

"Well...I was once owned by a small family and one day...they bought a terrible being called a dog and I guess I just ran away after... Dogs are scary!" he shivered as he mentioned the word into a thought to himself. I stayed sympathetic for him and sighed, patting his back. Poor kit eh...

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah..."

I smiled when I started to look at him, but...my heart felt other wise...and for some odd reason, I felt kind of irritated with it, growling quietly inside myself to have my heart calm down and whatever it was trying to message me. I was in deep self-talk with irritability until the white kit mewed to get my attention, him seeming worried. "Some thing wrong Axie?"

_Axie...? Oh gosh...that's cute...! Wait...what? Why did I just say that? Isn't that name an insult? YOU SHOULD BE TOUGH AND TELL HIM NOT TO CALL YOU THAT!_

"Um, kit...Roxas I mean, just refer to me as...Axel, please."

"Oh, sure!" he smiled at me innocently, which brought a red blush to my face, making me shift my gaze to the side in embarrassment...gosh this kit was cute! Is this maybe his power to manipulate me or is he really just this damned adorable? Hnnnngh...

"Axel~? You okay?"

"Um! Yeah!" he giggled at me and yawned widely, curling up in a corner beside me, leaving me at default of choice which I groaned inside and laid with him but decided that, maybe having a buddy to sleep with wasn't such a bad idea, especially on the cold nights, when they come any ways...and company especially. Actually, this...was fairly enjoyable...

I could...learn to like it...

~~~~~~End of chapter!~~~~~~~

Oh and the song I took this idea from, well kind of, is named "4696 ~Black's Wish~" or here, the link:

.com/watch?v=Kob-EBmMU5o

I think this whole idea will be cute and dramatic a lot. O 3o

© The song is by ShuujinP (lyrics) and the singer is 96neko so the original is their idea. :3

Oh gosh, makes me wanna cry. ; 3;


	2. And we move further

Oh ho ho, another chappie. :3

Maybe it should be...more cute? :'D

Well then~ let's start!

(Should I even re-post the copyright symbols over and over again? You get the gist anyways. = 3=;; )

~~~~~~~~Start~~~~~~~

"_One time, at a certain place  
>Two cats: one black, one white<br>Were abandoned on the road  
>We have dreams we want to fulfill<br>They are beyond our reach for now  
>Because we longed for the future<br>Because we despaired in reality  
>You sang comedy<br>You sang tragedy  
>It's an unexpected pairing - It's unfortunate<br>It's pleasant - It's uncomfortable  
>Even so, I...<em>

_**want **you..."_

~~~Rox's P.O.V.~~~

I can't believe how odd that another cat took me in to his own life just like that, not to mention he's kind of handsome and softhearted too. When I opened my eyes after our nap, I saw him curled up on the other side of the box but his tail seemed to have curled its tip around my own, kind of like how humans hold hands I guess, only we have tails. For some reason this brought a smile to my face and a soft giggle from my throat, escaping from the depths of my heart, the centre of emotion and all that sweet stuff.

I moved close enough to the measures that our faces were a mere inch apart, enough to feel the warmth of his body heat coming off in my direction, and I could hear his purrs as our inter-twined tails gripped a bit more and I locked hands with him, smiling softly as he opened those jade green eyes, looking at me dazily until he saw I had my hand in his own, causing him to yowl in surprise and jump back, almost out of the box. I giggled at him much like a girl would toward her boyfriend...not saying that he and I are in a relationship but it reminds me of that though and maybe Axel feels the same way? I don't know, but my heart yearns to know especially since I'm in the state that I feel another feeling for him.

He pouted embarrassed-like when I giggled at his mishap and blushed much like a cherry blossom shade of pink, but he seemed to stare at me when he looked at me. Maybe at my eyes more likely? Now he just looked like one of those adorable older cats whom have those expressions on their face that make you want to giggle to yourself because it's just one of those moments where you go _"Oh god, that's amusing! And they like each other! Tee hee~!" _but it's different for me...I giggle maybe because he's just adorable in that way and maybe even...I like him or more?

"Roxas! Don't startle me like that again!" he squealed with his tail roughed up and thrashing about, still pouting with the blush still on his face, only more red this time, indicating he honestly was easy to embarrass. That also meant he tried to act all tough and cool for me so he doesn't represent himself as a guy who has this actual soft side and every thing.

I giggled some more and smiled a bit, "Well, _Axie_~, you really should pay attention then? Maybe catch the bullet before it strikes, right?" I then licked his nose, causing him to blush more and growl slightly, I just enjoy playing around with him, seeing him blush and his fur all roughed up like that...amusing.

"Roxi- Roxas I-I mean! Please stop _torturing_ me!"

"Oh Axel...it's not torturing if you enjoy it!"

"Well...!" I could see now that he was stuck, I actually hit the nail on the head for him, giving him a lick on both cheeks, presenting that I liked him and all that sweet and sugary stuff that's kinda corny in some romantic novels. This made the black neko stare with confused but excited eyes, he felt even more excited especially when he pounced me in a playful fashion but this time, he made sure I was "trapped" and he licked my cheeks in return, and also held them soon after, placing his mouth upon mine with a gentle yet strong force...soon...I felt weak in my knees, shutting my turquoise orbs as the sensation of his kiss flowed straight to my heart, making it beat quite fast and I placed my own hands about his neck. Both of us had seemed to stop time right now, feeling as though we fell in a time only dedicated to us, and ONLY us, our kiss taking to the next level.

"Roxie..." the red-head spoke to me in a hushed tone, but pulled away from me, yet he looked kind of surprised with what we both did, leaving me kind of surprised yet happy with how he showed me his feelings for me. I yet again smiled with an assuring felt to it and made a small giggle as I cuddled with him, leaving us to lay in our box as the local humans walked by, acting as though we were non-existent...and I loved that.

~~~~End of chapter~~~~~

Taa-dah!

I loved this...Roxas and Axel seem to be connecting even more in their relationship and only in a one-day time span! :'D How adorable...I wanna tear up from all the cuteness! ; u;

Um, if anyone wants me to resume to the next chapter, review and like...I dunno. BYE BYE :3


	3. Don't ignore me Roxas

Chapter 3 my dearies! :O

I am such a busy fanfiction writer lately!

Well no, just today but anyway, you know the disclaimers!

~~~~~~Start~~~~~~

_On rainy days – On sunny days  
>On windy days - On snowy days<br>We gaze at scenery from our box  
>That never seems to change<br>Aren't you getting tired of that face of yours?  
>Why don't you say something to me for once?<br>I'll have no relation with you though _

_One of these days, someone will pick me up  
>For that reason, I sing<br>One day, the scenery I've dreamt of  
>Won't be so far away<br>Even if I'm singing my song, you ignore it  
>And merely fantasise - "Are you hearing me?"<br>It must be that you hate me _

Aku's P.O.V.~~~~~

I noticed Roxas was sleeping and being quiet now... I mean we've stayed together for a total of a week, nearly a week and a half actually, and he's just been silent though. I don't get it, he was so full of energy on the first few days we were together and it seemed to just all go now...? That's not right...

"Roxas... Are you dead or some thing?"

"...Aku...No."

"Stop being quiet! It's...odd."

"..."

He just stared forth at the scenery before us and past our boxes, kind of like he was dead...I don't know but it was scaring me deeply inside yet on the outer, tougher shell, I just learned to deal with it. But maybe I could get my best friend to talk again? Maybe through...some thing entertaining? Just to see his smiling face and giggles that emanate from his heart some times, that would make me happy just to see him like that...

_What the fuck are you saying? Do you really think if he cared, he would've told you again and again? Really...think... Could he just be manipulating you for your service and attention?_

No...Roxas isn't like that...ugh, maybe I should try singing again, that always makes me feel better other than stealing food from passer-byes. So I looked to the clear sky and thought of a song that I knew from a long ways away.

"_Kimi wa mimi o fusai de itsumo hitori nanda ne_

_Boku wa mabuta o tojite nagai chinmoku no naka_

_Kimi wa uso o kasanete karada ga oboeteiru_

_Shizundeku yuukoku no koro kimi o akaku someteku_

_Nando mo kimi ga koe o karashite mo_

_Itami wa tsuzuiteku"_

I looked at Roxas and he seemed to be watching the humans walked by over to his side of the box, which made me feel kind of embarrassed and upset all at once, I growled and asked, "Roxas, aren't you listening to my song? Please...answer me this time..." he just continued to zone off in his own little world, seeming to be deaf of any thing I said.

"Roxas! Stop ignoring me! Please quit this charade of yours!"

Again, he looked away in his own imagination and then yawned widely, curling up in the side of his box, purring loudly. I glared at him a bit, wondering what the hell was going on with him lately! I mean, is he manic in the time-span of a few days or some thing? Ugh...kits...they're a species of their own...especially Roxas...

"Do you...hate me Roxie?" I said sadly, sighing and laid beside him, curling up with him. "You can't...I love you too much...oh please my kit..."

~~~~End of chapter~~~~

Oh my god! Manic Roxas..and this manic is with his focus?

Poor Axel is feeling betrayed! :c What should we do about it eh?

Oh and for those who caught my end note on the last chapter about reviewing...ahem...well do it for this one please, I couldn't resist doing another chapter! XD Aiyah!


	4. We're inseperable, aren't we?

Chapter 4!

It's probably gonna get more dramatic from here. ; -; *sniffles. *

So anyway, disclaimers were listed from before.

Oh and I messed around with a bit of the song's lyrics so yeah.

~~~~~Start chapter~~~~~~

_On rainy days – On sunny days  
>On windy days - On snowy days<br>We gaze at scenery from our box  
>That never seems to change<br>Yet I see you've changed._

_One of these days, I hope you and I find a nice place  
>For that reason, I listen to you sing<br>One day, the scenery we both dreamt of  
>Won't be so far away<br>Even if I'm listening...  
>And merely fantasising – You repeat to me,"Are you hearing me?"<br>It must be that you **love** me..._

~~~~~Rox's P.O.V.~~~~~

I watched Axel, he was singing again, and outside of the box this time, I wasn't sure why I remained quiet...maybe my heart was screaming some thing to me that I couldn't open my mouth to say? And I guess no other thoughts or feelings seemed to emerge from the depths of my heart or even me, leaving me kind of like a mute person. I watched him, my heart fluttering with happiness as I listened to his fairly handsome voice calling out lyrics that seemed to make me feel some thing but without the courage, I couldn't say how enjoyable his singing was. I had deeply pulled into a trance as I ingested the words one by one and soon, my imagination made me fantasize about a land or scenery that only a cat could wish to attain, suddenly I felt a drop of rain and heard a small crackle of thunder sound nearby, making my imagination vanish and snap into reality.

Axel had quickly took shelter in our box, covering the top by pulling the flaps of the box over us, making sure the rain couldn't make entrance thru. I looked at him, he returned a sigh and gaze of confusion, this showed that he felt upset inside, it made me want to say some thing but...I was...afraid?

_Roxas...he's not gonna hurt you, and most of all, he loves you. Look deeply now, if he didn't care and was actually angry with you, he would've already thrown you out and left you for the dead! Now's the chance! __**Speak up!**_

__I groaned at the thought and sighed as well, this sound made Axel perk up after taking into consideration that I haven't spoke for the past three weeks...if anything at all though, it was very brief, maybe one or two words at most.

"Axel...Do you...love me?"

~~~~Axel's P.O.V.~~~~

_I honestly can't get any rest at night  
>So I'll be happy if someone picks me up soon<br>But have my days with you really been all that bad? _

_Surely that's a **lie...**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing after a mute Roxas for the longest time since we met! Out of all things...he couldn't bring up the courage to say _"hello" _and _"good night"_ every day and night? And now he asks...if I love him? How would I answer that after all the time we've been together and not spoken much except for the first few days! Why would Roxas do that...? I... What the hell Roxie...

_If I loved you, I would've said other wise... Do you think I can love you after the torture you embarked on me personally...? How...and you asked me if I **love** you... Oh god..._

"Roxie..." he just stared with with concern and I for some reason, felt as though his heart was in emotional tangles, waiting to hear my answer, and all I could do was hug him tightly, licking him repeatedly until he was red like a tomato, beginning to giggle almost like a cute girl, and for what ever reason, this brought happiness within me too, making my own heart flutter with relief and happiness...

If any thing makes me feel happy, maybe it's that blond's endearing smile to match his angelic white fur...oh that fur...in contrast to mine...he's such a jewel. And now his eyes, filled with the turquoise shimmers much like a dawn sky-filled ocean.

"Axel...I...love you...please sing a song for me."

I blushed heavily at the request...no one ever cared for my singing, not like humans would any ways but this boy...he really liked my singing? I thought he wouldn't care just as equally as those humans or other civilians do...but now...I was even happier?

_Axel...He hit your soft spot, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Are you really a softie for this other cat?_

I lost track until Roxas gave me a kiss and held my hands as he smiled at me softly and asked me to sing a song while the rain passed. So I went through my memories and thought of one from a while back...

"_hanarete itemo sōsa bokura wa_

_ama kakeru seiza no ura omote_

_sazameku hiru mo setsunai yorumo_

_sora o koe hikare au gemini sa_

_futo me ga sameta gozen niji_

_totemo kowai yume o mita nda_

_hitori furueru konna toki_

_dareka dareka tasukete yo_

_(kono sora ga ochita yōna kanashimi mo)_

_mune no oku kara kikoete kuru_

_(tokashite yuku atataka na rhythm sa)_

_kienai yōni daki shimete_

_michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa_

_me o tojite kodō o kanjite_

_kajikamu asa mo kedarui gogo mo_

_kono oto de futari wa tsunagatteru_

-cut to the end of song-

_hikari au gemini sa..."_

I looked at Roxas, seeing he was asleep, curled up around my feet with the most irreplaceable expression on his face, along with the fact that the rain had calmed, making the air silent and the feeling of relaxation over come. I slowly removed my feet from his grip and took position beside him, laying curled up right beside him, but noticed he was slightly cold, having to re-position myself to affirm his warmth, falling asleep with him...

If any thing...this is a moment I'd never trade in for any thing... not my precious kit.

~~~~~End of chapter~~~~

Awe! Sleepy kitties! ; u;

I have a feeling this will become dramatic soon...orz.

So if you guys get sad easily...yeah. D:

Anyways, the chapter will be up soon!


	5. Secret Chapter AkuRoku!

Oh here's an extra to the story that I didn't put in but it's a secret scene between Aku and Roku after chapter 4.

:3 This is when the M-rated part comes into play~.

~~~~~Start~~~~~

~~~~~3rd person P.O.V.~~~~~

It was nearing the end of spring, almost to early summer time which meant all the neighborhood chibi-cats were to begin mating season, well, any of the females, and out of the rarity, a few submissive males whom "god" had created with the similar organs of that of a female. And just so coincidentally, Roxas was one of those many rare cases himself.

"Aku...I feel ill..." the blond kit managed to get a word out as he panted loudly, his breaths drawing deeper and louder with each inhale and exhale, his face tainted with blush and sweat as he whimpered and trembled. The red-head cat was perked at the noises and scent he gave off, but he tried to refrain himself from attacking the boy...this is one of the times of the year the black cat hated most...mating season, and the whole heat ordeal wasn't great either...knowing that any nearby strays could sense it a mile away and take the blond's virginity, but Axel was very protective of his friend...maybe now he could consider him his mate for life? No no...that was too drastic, but if he mated with him right here and now, Roxas was his to claim unless he ran away.

"Roxas...you're in heat. Of course you'll feel ill..." the black cat said calmly when actually inside his mind, he was confused and dumbfounded.

_ How is it possible? If Roxas was a female I would've known! But is he...a rare case? This can't be real...honestly... How could he even have the ability and rights of nature to be able to carry young?_

"A-Aku...help me..." panted the white kit, tears rushing to the corners of his eyes as the pain intensified, causing the male to begin yowling in pain as it worsened within him. The more he yowled, cried, and complained, the more Axel felt turned on by it, the heat itself not helping at all. He growled as his natural urges to mate were growing, causing him to go crazy inside, until without regard of his ways, he wound up pouncing on the boy and licking, biting, and kissing him, leaving marks upon open spots he could claim, until finally, after much of that foreplay, the black cat finally made sure their suits were gone, now he definitely claimed him with the whole mounting and starting-reproduction process took place, making sure the kit and himself were satisfied as the seed entered and filled the white kit; this finally had the heat sickness depleting and meaning both of them felt relieved of the terrible thing that mother nature cursed them with.

"Aku..."

"Yes...my kit?"

"I'm glad you were the one to claim me...not any other strays... I'd rather die than be raped by a stray."

"Roku... I'm very glad to have you...and surely when he have a family, the kits will also be just as adorable..."

"You'll be a great father."

The two smiled and cuddled close to each other as sleep took them in deeply, both curled up, tails and hands held together, along with the twilight sky setting to revert to a dusky, night sky.

~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~

Awe, they're gonna have kittens! :3

for any one who reads this, tell me how many kits they should have and all that cute and cuddly stuff, all right?

With your comments, I will give you internet cakes and cookies!


	6. Love and drama occurs

Chapter 6~

:3

This is gonna be good...I think. And by good I mean a bad kind of good.

And I might not put the lyrics anymore since it takes up typing time and counts up for more words, orz.

~~~~~~~~Start~~~~~~~

~~~~~Aku's P.O.V.~~~~~

About a month passed, it was the middle of summer by now and I noticed my mate had changed physically and emotionally...and not to mention his odd diets. However though, I had a good idea as to why this was and considering what happened a month ago, being Roxas is a rare case of those other cats, it's actually made me happy that was possible. Too bad he'd deal with the whole gestation period for about the next 4 or 5 months...maybe even 6, depends on the amount of kittens actually, which to me, I had a fair guess he'd manage 3 or maybe up to 6 at most with how strong he is with pain.

"Aku~! I'm feeling kinda lonely~ can you help me?"

I noticed the blond was looking at me endearingly with his ears shifted downward and he was purring suggestively, rubbing his own white fur against my black fur, making me blush dark red and watch his movements increase to a sexual standard. I also gathered that when the bearing cat is to become a mother, they act very provocative with their romance, meaning that sexual needs increased to stabilize their hormones.

"Ro-Roku...hnnngh...please restrain yourself...!"

"But Aku-san...can't we plea~~~~se?"

Now I wasn't sure if I could hold back any more, my heart was racing at all these things he forced me to watch of him... I really didn't want to do this again...not that I don't love him but I only made love once just to get rid of his painful heat and my painful urges. I tried ignoring but this became far too much for some one to handle... How could you not want to attack a kit with those enticing turquoise eyes with the sounds of panting and whimpering that left you kind of aroused...

_Axel! You canNOT lose your dignity to this! He's just wanting you for your needs! You must refrain at all costs to protect your sanity! __**DON'T FALL FOR IT!**_

All though my mind was screaming at me, my eyes was too distracted to care what it screamed, eventually I gave in about the time Roxas was close to forgetting to make me aroused any longer, until I tackled him and placed my bites and licks along his neck and face, now kissing deeply for dominance to take place as I removed his fur suit temporarily to lick along his torso and to his somewhat protruding abdomen, placing gentle kisses along that as well.

"Ah...A-Aku..." the blond boy moaned beneath my touches and what not, making me even more aroused. I couldn't handle it any more! I had to skip to the main and most relieving part, so I began mating yet again with him, only it wasn't mating season, so we were just making love then.

I was pacing faster within him as his moans entered my ears to make me more aroused until I pulled out and released the white liquid on the bottom of the box, relieving both of our temptation, after my mate released as well.

"Aku...thank you."

"No need Roku-chan, this is for both of us...and only us, correct?"

"Yeah...Um...will you hold me?"

I thought over it for a moment, putting the boy's fur suit back on him and with a soft smile, I decided to cradle him and lick his ear slowly and softly, only where the fur was – on the back of the ear. After that, I heard his purr and beginning to fall asleep in my grip, his tail swaying until he fell asleep completely, which in turn made me sleepy as well, leaving us to cuddle within each others arms.

"Good night...mother..."

~~~~~The next day~~~~

~~~~~Roku's P.O.V.~~~~

I awoke later at noon, seeing the cherry blossom trees swaying with the wind and dropping a few leaves into our box, which I soon nibbled on for a little morning snack. Lately I've been craving the oddest things...especially sweet foods the humans carried. Speaking of, here was a girl now, which had blond hair to her shoulders or maybe to the top of her sternum length, she wore a beautiful white sun dress and had nice cerulean eyes, and she was carrying a basket of food! Man it smelled yummy! Maybe I could bribe her!

"Nya~! Nyaaa~~~!" I meowed dearly toward her, hoping she'd fall for the trick, which actually worked when I noticed she walked over and picked me up, but at the same time, Axel awoke as well, watching the current scene. He looked at me with wide eyes as I looked at him for a moment, just hoping she'd give me a petting, some food, and put me back down but she kissed my forehead and began walking away from the box while holding me.

"Such a cute cat! And you have a bit of stomach pudge too?"

I was staring at Axel and trying to reach for him, but more over, the black cat was looking at me with such an upset facial expression and tears arriving the brim of his eyes, he growled...which got quieter as I got farther...the only thing I heard him scream was, "Just go, see if I care!"

I was completely silenced, watching his figure disappear as the human dragged me away. I wanted to escape but I was so paralyzed with confused emotions that I was stuck in the place I am now, but I began feeling tears arrive to my eyes as well...

_Aku...I...love you...I'll come back some day...especially to hear you sing your wonderful songs to me, like on those days we spent...all that time we spent...it was worth it more than any memory I could keep. Just hang strong Aku..._

~~~~Aku's P.O.V.~~~~

_**I hate you**__... Why would you do this to me Roxas... Why would you leave me? After all we did, all that time, closeness, every thing...you abandon me? _

I wanted to become violent and hurt some one now, but that wasn't the answer to solve what Roxas just did to me, he practically ditched me! I don't know what to do...Why would he betray me like that...that's not the Roxas I know...I...I hate you but I love you too much... Please come back, that's all I wish for...please just return to me.

The last words I said to him must have made him hate me, I'm sure of that, now he surly won't return to me after being such a jerk! Fine! Maybe I can find some one else! I don't need him any ways! He never meant a thing...not a thin- Oh what the fuck am I saying? I...

"Roxas...please come back... I love you..."

~~~~End of chapter~~~~

There's the drama! D: Well only a portion, it's gonna increase later on in the story as I go.

Oh after this, I might wind up making a sequel story so please read and all that nice stuff. ; u ; I would really love to hand some cookies and internet cakes out for you all if you review.


	7. White, the color I hate

Chapter 7 gaiz! :3

I've enjoyed making this so far too, and I plan on updating ASAP as well.

Anyways, now to begin!

I decided to post the lyrics for this one.

~~~~Start~~~~~

_Time passes by to the winter season  
>My most hated color was being dumped from the sky<br>Suddenly, I remember he  
>I wonder if he's happy?<br>She didn't say anything in the end  
>I said I'd be relieved if he wasn't here<br>Ah, but I still... sing _

~~~~Aku's P.O.V.~~~~

It's been so long...winter had arrived just now, and snowing quite a bit too, being that it's been a fairly long 4 to 5 months since then, yet the sight of the color white had rang a bell to me of a certain some one who actually left me for a damned human instead of staying with me. I honestly wondered...does he miss me or love me? If he loved me...maybe he would've returned by now. To be true, I'd rather have my own box than to share it ever again, especially if my next friend were to leave me the same way.

"Ah, I do wonder if he's...happier there?"

I thought a moment as I watched the snow pile on the ground before me and continued to stay drawn in my own thoughts, the snow seeming very dazing to me. In fact, I noticed that no human or other being passed by unlike the usual day-to-day life. I saw a movement to my left, making me perk as a noise emitted from the side, but with the snow, it was difficult to tell the silhouette shape with the whole aura of white. I took a moment to run over... but when I looked, it was just a small sparrow whom was requesting to have a quick death with such a pain in its wing, but for some odd reason, I couldn't kill it off, so I carried it by the mouth to my own box and made sure to keep it healthy for its wing to heal up.

"Don't worry little guy, I won't allow death to have you easy now."

I don't know why but my imagination got very odd and shaped up the sparrow to the one I hated most...that damned Roxas again. I growled and smacked the visualization, but it went away when I noticed I had hit the bird hard, seeing the impact killed him off...sigh, I just...

_Roxas...I can't handle it anymore, just come back to me! You're driving my mind insane!_

I growled and screamed as my mind grew worst with the thought of requesting my mate to return to me, after all, my heart was even enraged in the fire of my own anger. I groaned loudly and then it came back to me, I remembered a song I sang to Roxas before I knew he was with kits...

"_toumei ni toumei ni_

_kousa shite yuku_

_yubi ni hitokake no, amayakana kodou_

_toumei ni toumei ni_

_kimi ga tokeyuku_

_ame ni hitosuji no, yawarakana shuiro_

_toumei ni toumei ni_

_madoi tokeyuku_

_kage ni hitojimi no, azayakana midori_

_toumei ni toumei ni_

_sora ga tokeyuku_

_kumo ni hitosuji no, yawarakana hikari_

_kimi no inori boku wa tsureyuku"_

And with that, I felt tears return, sighing to myself as the thought of him and possibly when he would have those kits brought me more tears on my heart strings and I began feeling my heart flutter drastically as my body trembled and I yowled out in angst, only wishing for my dear kit to return in my arms...in my life...oh god...what have I done to just have him taken away from me like that! I am such a terrible mate to my one and only love who couldn't be replaced for any one in the world.

"Oh god my Roku-chan...all I wish is for your return and that's all!"

_Akuseru! Listen to this! You're depending too much on your emotions to steer you! Listen...Roxas won't return! He left you for that human... He surely wouldn't love you if he did that._

"STOP IT! YOU CANNOT CONTROL HOW I FEEL! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I can't believe my terrible conscience controlled me like that! Sure I denied my true love of Roxas and...honestly I was such a tsundere about it but when I mated with him, it just became too much!

_Roxas is controlling you...just put an end to your pain Axel and know that he's not part of you. The whole mating process was purely for ecstasy and reproduction...not to have you drawn to a mate for life... Give it up all ready._

Yet I honestly didn't know any more... Would he come back to me? God damn it...maybe my conscience is right...he wouldn't truly love me back if he left me just like that for such an inane thing as a human. Maybe he hates me...but manipulated me to feel like I had to keep him company and make sure he had a place to stay...

Maybe...I love him just because I feel like I have to. God... I have been such a fool to love... I can't believe that! God...Roxas...

_I-I...I hate you...I don't know what to feel any more. Was all our time a waste? Damn... I AM a fool to love._

And the sky keeps raining the color I've been fooled by...

White...the color I hate now...

~~~~End of chapter~~~~

Oh god! Axel is a bastard! :C

He needs to know Roxas is not a manipulator for his love and what ever else!

Any ways, peoples, review!


	8. Roxas

Chapter 8! :3

Let's cut to the chase shall we?

~~~~~Start~~~~~

_A white figure that I detest falls before me  
>"Oi, what is it? Explain yourself! <em>

_Why are you so worn-out?  
>How did you get here?<br>Have you had warm meals?  
>How were the soft futons?<br>What on earth were you so displeased with  
>That would make you return to this place?<br>You probably have somewhere other than HERE to be!  
>Don't you hate m...?"<br>_

_"Let me hear your song..." _

~~~~Aku's P.O.V.~~~~~

It had been another few weeks now, I felt very bored and depressed to have gone without seeing another being to befriend or just to chat with. But all though it was snowing yet again, the aura of white surrounding the air, making the snow look like it was dancing until I saw a silhouette disturb the snow aura. I obviously was curious now as I saw it wobble over and shake a bit, until it landed just in front of my box, and it was such a shocking sight... Roxas.

He was still with kits since I saw he was quite large but even then, he managed to travel this far? He is risking his life and the kits! How stupid could he be for doing that! I don't know what to do since he was such a traitor for leaving me! I should question him then.

~~~~~Roku's P.O.V.~~~~~

I was unable to keep my breathing steady enough to withstand focus or consciousness, but I got close enough to Axel's box that I thought that would be a good enough stop for now until I felt recovered... But with little I could see, I saw he was upset and enraged and he was coming closer, but I felt weaker with each minute coming to me...as if... I would pass out but I couldn't...

I laid in the snow before him and rested but Axel came up to me and began to interrogate me...

"Hey! How was the good life eh? Was it filled with luxury? All the food you can eat? Places to sleep in comfort? Lots of attention? Tell me Roxas! Did you really love me enough to leave me for a human? Do you even love me? You hate me...don't y-!"

"Please...sing for me..."

All I wanted to do now was listen to his singing...our past was so wonderful when he released that wondrous voice... I don't see why he's surprised at my answer...surely his eyes are showing he's in shock but...right now...if anything, I just want to hear him sing...

_Please Aku..._

~~~~~Aku's P.O.V.~~~~~

Roxas...? You want me to sing after all that time I was left alone, waiting in pain for you? Is that all you care about...? My...kit... You always enjoyed me singing, didn't you? In fact...no human or other has ever listened like you have, and yet you enjoy it?

"Roku... You want me to sing?"

"Y-Yes...especially for our...kits...please."

"Um...how many are you expecting?"

"Eh...5..."

F-Five? Oh my god...a full litter? He-He can't be left in this condition! I won't allow it! What if he dies? What if his kits are never brought into the world? What do I do! I won't let Roxas be like this!

"Roxas! Are you going to be okay?"

"Um...I can't tell..."

"Please don't do this... You must live..."

"Axel..." I saw he smiled softly and giggled once, leaving me confused and angered... Why wasn't he sad about his pain or any thing? Did he even care?

"...Please know that even then...life happens the way it does...so if I die, so be it. I'll show up in the next life any ways...and so will you."

"Roxas...stop being optimistic and realize...what if we won't meet up in the next life?"

"We will though...if we met in this life as randomly, then the chances are higher in another life too... Just know that I'll be with you..."

"N-No... You can't!"

I saw him losing his consciousness and his breaths slowing down. Hopefully he wasn't dying...maybe just falling asleep after a long travel? But some thing shot a deep pang of upset and pain in my gut and heart...I just knew this wasn't exhaustion for some reason, but I wanted to keep that wishful thinking.

"Roxas..."

". . . .Sing. . . ."

I was in shock still...but if that's what he wanted for now... I will do that for him before possible death happens.

_"Just be friends__All we gotta do_

_Just be friends__It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends__All we gotta do_

_Just be friends__Just be friends..."_

I was too distraught of losing my one and only love to death's cruel game, unable to sing further... I just licked and loved on Roxas, tears escaping my eyes all though I wiped them away, notifying that the most wonderful being ever...Roxas, was now to belong to the heavens for a while.

_My one and only...you deserve a better life up there than this dreadful place... I will always love you...good bye...Roxas._

~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~

Oh ho ho! This was sad my friends but there shall be some thing included in the next chapter that you all will enjoy! :3

Until next chapter my pretties.


	9. Together again

Chapter 9!

I would start a new story to sequel this but might as well bunch it all up into one story, right?

Anyways, here we go!

~~~~Start~~~~~

~~~~Roku's P.O.V.~~~~~

I was seeing so much brightness about me...yet it was seemingly peaceful. I had no idea where I was or who I was but I had a feeling it was away from the world I had previously lived upon, the snow...Akuseru...

_That name...I know that name. B-but...- Aku!_

It occurred to me all at once, I had died from the cold and forbidden winter of the world I'd once roamed, and I was carrying the litter of five from a black kit names Akuseru. But how was this possible? I need to return! Where is Aku! All I could feel was my emotions reacting and my cheeks becoming wet now, myself falling onto the white and soft ground that might be called clouds, whimpering and then I began to wail...

_A-Akuseru... I-I... What if you're right?What if we don't meet again? I can't do this... I need to come back! Please heaven...let me go back to my body... I wish to have my kits, my lover, my box...please!_

It was so sudden, a white light enveloping my body, and without a moment to blink, all I saw was some thing coming back, wondering if I was going to another heaven...

~~~~Aku's P.O.V.~~~~~

"Rokusasu... Wh-Why couldn't I...have saved you? Why did you have to die... Why did you want...to hear me sing once more?" was all I could muster, broken in tears and shivering right now but not from the cold winter. I could only hug onto that white fur body, the one whom was carrying my kits in that small abdomen of his, which wasn't... But I wanted my lover back!

_You loved that kit? He abandoned you...and you still love him!_

_Yes! He is the best kitten I could have ever stumbled upon one day when I was all alone... You sick voice, leave me alone! I am not heartless like I was!_

That voice has been risking me all this time, that kit was the one I should have been talking to all alone, and shown him what I truly felt! But now he's gone...

"A-Aku...seru..."

I heard this voice, unsure if my mate was alive or not but I looked up, thinking I heard his sweet kitten voice in my head, his tears still rolling down my cheeks, sniffling.

"Roku...you're dead! I must be hearing your voice from postpartum..."

"N-No...Ak-Akuseru..." his sweet voice again...but a cough came after, and I looked down to see the kit's blue eyes were not that of a dead-blue but a bright lively blue, his own emerald hues widened and I was probably speechless right now...

"Aku...what's wrong-"

"Roku! Y-you're alive!"

~~~~~Third Person~~~~~

The black kit was practically hugging the blond a bit tightly, but not enough to smother him until he was breathless, the redhead in tears and he kissed him, his eyes shut while hugging.

"Roku...I-I thought you were dead!"

"I-I was...but I was so desperate to see you and...a white light got me, and I was brought back..."

"P-Please... Don't die..."

"Aku...the kits..." the white one said and smiled a bit, holding a small hand of the charcoal kit onto his swollen belly, the kits moving lively like their mother, showing they were no longer in heaven too.

"Y-You all... I will protect you! I will not allow heaven to take you..."

It was then that he made his permanent promise, never allowing the magic of death of break the two, and it would be seven in another month or two, meaning the kit had to make up some gifts and gather food for his beloved.

Sorry for the long long break! I've been in school and it's rough in Academic classes...OTL.

I was also on a long hiatus and it's just, got back into the KH fandom as well again, luckily and wonderfully. And this chapter was short...; A ; Fufufufu!

Also, I will be working on my other fanfiction of Vocaloid called "How to pick up a Shota".

So if you must, keep updates my friends and I'll try becoming motivated to write again!


End file.
